


Who Needs X-Ray Vision

by sultrysweet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Desk Sex, F/F, First Time, Smut, power bottom Cat Grant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrysweet/pseuds/sultrysweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night visit from Supergirl for the first time in months is a relief to both women, and it's also not the only "first" of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs X-Ray Vision

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot kind of got away from me, which is why it's a little longer than I expected. Hopefully the few things I added at the beginning and end of the smut-fest are also enjoyable. :) It was inspired by this post by kayryn on Tumblr: http://kayryn.tumblr.com/post/139194031877/photoshoot-to-announce-the-public-alliance-between
> 
> Set in the somewhat distance future after Bizarro. The second assistant Cat hires is no longer at CatCo at this point, but she did work there before this fic takes place.
> 
> Thanks to my friends LiveLoveLikeMe (notevildear-wicked on Tumblr) and october_lady for their constant encouragement.

She abandons her work for a glass of bourbon and listens to the ice clink against the tumbler as she swirls the drink around in her hand. A moment later, she takes her first sip and closes her eyes as she enjoys the taste.

“First drink of the night,” a familiar voice asks from the balcony.

Cat opens her eyes and looks over to see Supergirl standing in the open doorway to the balcony. She smiles and sets down her drink. “I’m glad you came.”

“You said you needed me. Of course I came.”

“You’ve been avoiding me for months.”

“There’s an entire city to save,” the other woman answers.

“I could threaten to jump off a roof or something and then you’d have _me_ to save. Oh, wait. I already tried that and you were upset with me for weeks.”

“Because you almost _jumped_ to get my attention! You have a son. Two of them.”

“I’m aware. I trusted you would get to me before I fell.”

“You slipped. I almost didn’t.”

“You caught me,” Cat casually says with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Supergirl scoffs and rolls her eyes. “That’s not the point.”

“Oh? And what is?”

“Don’t endanger yourself just so I’ll talk to you.”

“I thought that was the only way I’d get to see you.”

“It wasn’t and it’s still not,” Supergirl quickly and firmly says. Her tone and expression show she’s serious.

Cat smirks. “Well, I haven’t done anything like that since you asked me not to. You can also drop the act, _Kara_. I know it’s you. It’s always been you.”

Kara sighs. “Miss Grant, we’ve been through this before. I’m not your—”

“But you are,” she cuts the younger woman off. “Whatever you did to make two of you isn’t going to convince me it’s not you. Not this time. I’ve had you figured out since that night.”

“What…night,” Kara slowly asks, her brow furrowed as she tries to maintain her Supergirl demeanor as an untouchable hero from another planet.

“You were grieving. You never told me what, or _who_ , you were mourning for, but you opened up to me like you have when we’re alone here. After what happened with Leslie and…when I tried to fire you because you wouldn’t prove to me that National City needs you more. But…most importantly, you came _here_. You came here because you were confused or lost or needed me now more than ever. Take your pick, Kara, but it was obvious by your actions that you and Supergirl are the same.”

Kara stutters a little, which is a dead giveaway. Cat’s smirk spreads and she breathes out a small and somewhat quiet laugh.

“What,” Kara scrunches up her face and asks.

“Supergirl doesn’t stutter,” Cat smugly explains.

“I—” Kara sighs and seemingly gives up the fight. She steps into Cat’s office and deflates a little, her posture more relaxed than poised. It’s another indicator of the real woman beneath the suit. “Was this why you needed me? To out me?”

“No,” she replies. “You’re here because I’m ready to out myself.”

Kara doesn’t appear to understand as far as Cat can tell from her open-mouthed expression and inquisitive gaze.

She ignores Kara for a moment to collect her paperwork and anything else of importance that’s even remotely organized on her desk. She closes her laptop and stacks everything she’s collected on top of it before she sets her things down on her desk chair. When most of the desk is clear, she walks around it to stand in front of the side that’s closest to the balcony and perches herself on the edge.

“Come here,” she instructs.

Kara doesn’t move.

“I won’t hurt you. Unless you like that sort of thing,” she finishes her statement with a grin.

Kara breathes in through her nose before she steps closer, seeming to trust what Cat’s told her. Once she is close enough to touch, Cat runs her fingers through the ends of Kara’s hair and watches the younger blonde close her eyes and shiver.

“You kissed me,” Cat reminds her. “You came to me only once after that night, but as my assistant, and you kissed me. Was that because you were going through something or because you like me?”

“Um, both?”

Cat hums and slowly spreads her legs. She grins as she watches Kara's confidence falter. Even as Supergirl she can't keep her feelings hidden.

For every second Cat leans back on the desk, Kara is pulled in like a magnet.

Kara follows her down until Cat is spread and on her back, but Cat stops her from moving any further toward her with a briefly raised hand. Cat hooks one thumb into the waistband of her black dress pants and brings the hand she’d used to stop Kara down to the button and zipper. She takes her time sliding her pants down over her hips when the button is popped and the zipper is down, but she removes her panties at the same time she does her pants.

Kara’s eyes dart down to her hands, but Cat suspects her gaze is more interested in what’s being revealed rather than what’s doing the revealing. She grins as she rolls and lifts her hips a little more as she pulls her pants and underwear down her thighs. She’s exposed from her hips down to just above her knees and Kara is so focused on the bared skin that Cat just has to ask, “If you stare any harder, will that prompt your heat vision to burn me? I can’t imagine with the intensity you’re using it would be entirely pleasant.”

Kara’s eyes widen and she starts to pull back, but Cat releases her grip on her pants and grabs the younger woman by the shoulders.

“Take them off,” she instructs. “Don’t ruin them, but don’t take your time either.”

Give the girl a task and, as long as she doesn’t have to rush off to save the world, she excels. Kara tugs off her pants the rest of the way and tries her hardest not to stare too much for too long. There must have been some truth to her earlier wonder about Supergirl’s heat vision because there could be no other reason from avoiding her body. She wasn’t as young as Kara, but that didn’t mean she didn’t still look great. She took pride in her appearance with or without clothes, so there should have been no excuse for Kara to look away unless she couldn’t control her powers.

She lays flat on the desk again as Kara drops her things to the floor and climbs back onto the dark stained wood. Cat opens her blazer and lifts her shirt up to mid-torso, which puts her lower abdomen and naval on display.

Kara licks her lips and her eyes can’t focus on any one spot as the younger woman takes in all that Cat’s shown. It makes her smirk and her confidence remains as she sits up and slips her blazer off her shoulders. The jacket falls into a heap behind her on the desk before she peels her shirt off completely and tosses it onto the floor beside the desk. She’s in only her black lace bra and black heels and her legs are still spread, even as she sits in front of Kara. The younger woman is positioned between her knees, but there’s still a safe distance between them that prevents them from touching while she stripped most of the clothes off herself.

One of her heels is hooked against the edge of the desk, her knee bent and pointed at the ceiling, while her other leg is draped over the side of the desk. As she sits there, her eyes fixated on Kara and her smirk a little more enthralling than before, she runs her fingertips along the cups of her bra and teases her assistant with the one part of her that has yet to be displayed.

Kara seems overwhelmed. Her eyes are drawn to Cat’s teasing fingers, but they keep wandering down her stomach and captivated by everything below her waist.

“Have you ever seen another woman naked before,” she asked as she stilled her hand and paused in her teasing.

Kara immediately looked up at her and Cat finally had the younger blonde’s attention where she wanted it.

“No,” Kara quietly admitted. “I’ve...never seen…another _person_ naked.”

Then it all becomes clear. There’s more than her identity that Kara has been hiding; her lack of experience. She now sees right into Kara, into her body and mind, and she doesn’t need X-ray vision to do it. She understands that the younger woman has been hiding almost every part of herself for a very long time and exposing herself as Supergirl has been her first bit of release. In that moment she recognizes that she has the opportunity to give Kara her second.

“Do you want to stop,” she asks as she drops her hands to rest on the top of the desk, no longer playing with her bra.

“No, I…I want to see this through,” Kara replies.

She shakes her head and takes Kara’s hands in hers. “You say that like this is some kind of deal you want to uphold. This is- Well, it wasn’t all that special for me, but that doesn’t mean it can’t be for you.”

“I want this,” Kara says with the kind of firmness she only ever asserts when she’s in the suit. “I just- I’m not sure I won’t be too…rough with you.”

“Because of your powers?”

Kara nods and, for all the strength she possessed only seconds ago, she looks more like a nervous Sunny Danvers than a superhero in that moment.

“Would you like me to touch you?”

“No,” Kara quickly answers. “I wouldn’t be able to handle that. I’ll… Well, I guess I’ll try to touch you. I can’t guarantee you’ll feel good.”

“ _Kara_ , I could have almost anyone, but I’m here with you. I _want_ you.”

“What if I—?”

“Don’t worry about ‘what if.’ Did you think ‘what if’ when you flew out and saved that plane the first time you used your powers in public?”

“N-no.”

“No. You reacted. You relied on instinct and saved all those people. That was your goal and it was your only focus, right?”

“Right.”

“It works the same way with this,” she explains before she takes Kara’s hands and wraps them around herself. She guides them along the band of her bra until they settle over the clasp. “Rely on instinct. Do what you feel is right and then notice how I react to what you do. Read my body language and you’ll know what works and doesn’t work.”

Kara takes a deep breath and says, “Okay.” The younger woman is more determined than she was a moment ago and looks more like her alter ego than an assistant. It’s strange to her how quickly Kara can change like that, but it isn’t at all unattractive. In fact, it’s a bit of a turn on to see there’s more than one side to Kara Danvers. She and Supergirl are one in the same, but they don’t always have a similar demeanor.

Kara unhooks her bra before Cat can instruct her and the lacy, wire-free material slides down over her stomach. It falls into her lap and drapes over her sex as half of the bra gets stuck between her thigh and her abdomen due to her raised knee.

“Lay back down,” Kara gently but sternly says.

Cat knows the other woman’s sure of what she wants, so she does as Kara tells her. She lays down again, but doesn’t move either of her legs. One remains flat against the desk and the other is bent at the knee.

Kara crawls forward and runs a hand up her calve to her raised knee. The younger blonde slides her hand over the top of her thigh before she continues her ascent with her palm lightly, teasingly pressed against the heated skin of her inner thigh.

Kara’s hand skims over her hip and lands on the desk space next to Cat. Kara uses that hand to keep her balanced as she brings the other hand to Cat’s left leg. Kara slides her hand up her calve until she cups the back of Cat’s knee and tugs it up to mirror her right leg.

Both knees are raised and are on either side of Kara as the younger blonde leans in further. Her eyes are locked on Kara’s face as Kara brushes against her in an attempt to fit their bodies together and mold them. So far she’s been successful.

While Kara moves further up her body, she reaches up and drapes her arms over Kara's shoulders before she presses her hands into Kara's back. She urges the younger woman to move closer, closer until Cat's naked body is pressed tightly against Kara's suit.

Cat moans as she feels the material slide against her skin when either of them move, her eyes closed and neck exposed as she throws back her head and allows her passion to take over. It isn’t like her to just offer herself up to someone. She doesn’t do this often. She only flirts like the other person can have her in such a way, but never gives them what she teases them with.

Kara is different, though. She’s always been different, even before Cat figured out her big secret. Well, one of them at least. As Kara straddles one of her thighs and ever so subtly rubs against her, Cat knows there’s one more secret to the younger woman than maybe even Kara realizes. Although Kara has already expressed her desire to see this through, Cat doubts she’s given it much thought.

Kara doesn’t have any sexual experience, as far as she understands, and comes from a different planet. Things might have been very different for the people on Krypton when it comes to sexual fluidity. And Kara is certainly interested. At least it seems that way when Cat looks up at her and sees darkened eyes and shallow breathing, her gaze intense and focused solely on Cat.

Cat gasps and arches into Kara. She feels that long, blonde hair tickle her chest and moans again as she starts to feel her desire burn, burn, burn within her. Her skin feels hotter with each second that passes and she wants to let go of everything that’s held her back, like the fact that Kara is her assistant and so young. She doesn’t want to think about either of those things, so she reminds herself by looking over every part of the younger blonde’s suit that Kara is also Supergirl. She doesn’t want to focus too much on that either, but it helps because it reminds her that Kara is more than what she seems. Appearances are everything in her world, in her lifestyle, but Kara can’t be known or understood just by looking at her. Whether in the suit or wearing glasses and Forever 21-style clothes, Kara is always more.

Kara leans in close enough that Cat can feel the younger woman’s breath on her face, but Kara still seems hesitant because she doesn’t go any further than that. She’s about to ask the other blonde what the problem is, but Kara reaches up with one hand and removes the glasses she forgot she was wearing before she can make a sound.  

Kara smiles at her and carefully places her glasses inside the top desk drawer, which in Cat’s current position is near her head. Cat is at a disadvantage now that all but her heels have been discarded while Kara remains completely covered from collarbone to mid-thigh in her super suit. It still feels good against her bare skin, but it doesn’t expose Kara to her the way she’s exposed to the younger woman.

“I don’t care how fast you do it, but get rid of that suit. Now,” Cat orders with a growl. It would’ve been a purr if she wasn’t so impatient.

Kara complies and, almost as soon as Cat blinks, the suit is gone and Kara is in a sports bra and lacy boyshorts.

Cat rakes her eyes over Kara’s skin and the undergarments that remain. She licks her lips with want and appreciation before she runs a curious hand up Kara’s taut stomach until her fingertips graze the band of Kara’s bra. She skims her fingers across the band just beneath Kara’s perky breasts.

“God, to be that young again,” Cat thoughtlessly blurts out. Her eyes widen slightly when she realizes what she’s just admitted, that she’s put it out there just how big an age difference there is between them. Because if it were only five or ten years’ difference, there’s hardly any need to be jealous of physicality. Not the way Cat has shamelessly expressed, at least.

“You can’t even see them,” Kara says with a smile and tucks one side of her hair behind her ear. Most of it falls back over her shoulder and cascades down like a waterfall of wavy blonde, the ends just whispering over Cat’s flesh with a gentle touch like a swaying branch on a Weeping Willow tree.

“I can see enough,” Cat replies before she pulls her hand back and just stares at Kara. The lights overhead have a halo effect on the younger woman. The outline of her fit body shine from the orange-yellow glow of the lights.

“Do you…want to see more,” Kara asks. Her smile is back, but she’s also blushing.

Cat sees more of Kara’s lashes than she sees Kara’s eyes. Kara looks shy, but she’s already stated in multiple ways that she’s willing.

“Yes,” Cat answers with a husky voice. She wonders how long it’ll take before she loses her voice or her words altogether.

Kara crosses her arms and curls her fingers beneath the band before she peels the bra off and drops it on the floor. She moves slowly, sensually, and has Cat captivated. Her hair bounces to life as it lifts and falls with her movements and sweeps over her breasts. A few strands cover her nipples, so Cat sits up again and glides her fingers up the valley between her breasts before she slides them over the swells and brushes the hair away.

Between the slight chill of the room and Cat’s light, teasing touch, Kara’s pink nipples harden. They’re proud and pert and lighter than Cat expected, but she’s rarely thought about them. Or this moment. But on occasion she _has_ entertained the idea of seeing Kara naked. The woman is attractive. She can refuse to admit that to anyone else, but she can’t lie to herself about it.

Kara puts a hand on her chest and gently shoves her until she falls onto her back again. Kara looks more sure of herself in that moment, but she doesn’t finish undressing herself. Instead, she passionately kisses Cat and lingers between each kiss as she keeps the pace slow and the touches hot. Their lips burn together like two stars flickering in the sky with so much untapped power, ready to burst on impact.

Cat groans into the next kiss as she pushes Kara’s hair out of their faces and wraps a leg around Kara’s waist. She pulls the younger blonde closer and lifts her hips to grind herself against Kara’s boyshorts. Her breath hitches and she turns her head as she begins to pant and releases Kara’s hair. She grips the back of the younger woman’s neck and guides her to her neck, which Kara almost immediately starts to lick, kiss, and bite.

Kara rocks her hips a little and provides some additional friction, but it’s not enough for Cat. She reaches down between them and slips her hand inside Kara’s underwear. Her fingers graze the younger blonde’s clit and Cat watches as Kara jerks with the fleeting, and seemingly pleasant, contact. She shifts her leg so she no longer has Kara pressed firmly against her and uses the space she’s created between them to slide her fingers further through Kara’s boyshorts and down to her opening. She dips a finger inside, but only as far as the first knuckle. There isn’t any pressure for Kara to feel relief from before Cat pulls back out and runs her fingers up through Kara’s labia, spreading her.

Kara sucks in a breath and burrows her face into the crook of Cat’s neck. The younger woman arches toward her and bares down on Cat’s hand for a firmer touch. She whimpers when Cat gives it to her by applying pressure to Kara’s clit with two fingers and moves them in a circular motion.

“Breathe,” she instructs Kara before she runs her fingers through long, blonde tresses with her free hand.

Kara exhales heavily against her neck and then nips her earlobe before she trails kisses down her neck. Through trial and error, though Cat’s sure that’s not at all what Kara’s doing, Kara finds a sensitive spot that elicits a moan from Cat.

The moan isn’t all Kara gets from her. Cat moves her fingers over Kara’s clit a little faster, and that makes Kara yelp with surprise and pleasure. Cat isn’t sure about the pleasure part until she feels Kara pull away from her neck and hover above her as the younger woman arches her lower body closer to her.

Kara’s mouth is open and she’s panting with slightly unfocused vision. Her eyes drift over Cat’s face and chest. She can’t look in one place for too long and moves a little more and a little faster with each swirl and flick of Cat’s fingers.

“Cat,” Kara quietly says, her voice hardly any louder than a whisper.

She slides her hands down so that one brushes over one of Kara’s breasts and the other dips inside the younger woman with the same two fingers she’d used on Kara’s clit.

“Unh,” Kara moans.

Cat easily slides in and out of Kara and licks her lips again as she watches the other woman start to meet her thrust for thrust. The two of them work together to create a slightly quickened rhythm that’s just fast enough to make Kara’s hair bounce with her breasts.

“Lean in,” Cat commands.

Kara makes herself more parallel to Cat and it brings her chest much closer to Cat’s face, which is exactly what Cat wants. The older woman revels in being given what she wants and closes the remaining space between her lips and one Kara’s attention-deprived nipples. She lavishes one of them in a skilled use of her teeth and tongue as she greedily licks and sucks the nipple. She pinches Kara’s other nipple and then starts to massage it again with a gentler pull of her forefinger and thumb.

“Cat, please.”

“Mm,” she hums against Kara’s breast before she releases the other woman’s nipple with a small pop. “I like hearing you beg.” She sucks Kara’s nipple into her mouth again.

Kara’s breath becomes increasingly shallow and hurried. Kara speeds up her pace and impales herself on Cat’s fingers again and again. For her first time, she’s definitely not shy anymore. She’s hot and bothered enough to want more, more—

“More,” Kara nearly shouts before she bows her head and curls her body inward toward Cat. Her lips graze the top of Cat’s head given her position, but she’s moving too much to stay there without bashing her mouth into Cat’s head. It wouldn’t have any effect on her. She wouldn’t feel pain and probably wouldn’t even suffer from a bloody lip, but it wouldn’t really be enjoyable for either woman.

“What do you want,” Cat asks, but it comes out as more of a statement.

“Just…more,” Kara breathlessly answers.

Cat drops her hand from one of Kara’s breasts and presses her fingers to the other woman’s clit once again. That seems to do it.

Kara cries out and slams her fist into the desk. The wood splinters beside both women and her hand falls through into the top of the desk.

Cat’s eyes pop wide open and she turns her head just a little bit to inspect the damage, but she turns back and focuses her still wide-eyed gaze on Kara after maybe a second or two. She stares in unabashed awe that not only has Kara destroyed her desk, but she’s extremely beautiful as she lets go. It’s in that moment Cat sees just how much pressure Kara puts on herself to live up to everyone’s expectations as both Kara Danvers and as Supergirl. It’s a lot for one person. She inwardly commends Kara on being able to perform as both parts of herself because Cat has also struggled through similar pressures working her way up to CEO of her own company, but she also recognizes the need to just relax. It’s the release she’s expected to give Kara and one she’s exceedingly proud of achieving as she sees how much brighter Kara’s expression is when the younger woman comes down.

“That…was incredible,” Kara breathes out and smiles.

“You look radiant,” Cat slowly says before her lips spread into a smile. She removes her hand from Kara’s boyshorts and uses both hands to push the woman’s hair out of her face. “Kiss me.”

Kara leans in and meets her halfway with equal amounts of fervor as they kiss slowly. It’s intimate. They melt into each other with their bodies pressed close and comfortably and it’s not at all like anything she’s ever experienced either.

Cat’s been with men and women before, but never in the way she’s been with Kara. There’s a connection there she hasn’t felt. There’s a freedom in being with the younger woman she hasn’t found in anyone else prior to this moment, or many moments that have occurred before she found out the truth about Kara’s abilities. Those nights alone in the office or in a bar, they would talk and they would reach understandings. Most of the time Cat has offered advice during their chats, but sometimes Kara has opened up in ways she’s never heard someone express themselves to her. It’s gratifying to know that even though there wasn’t much of an emotional build up to start with before they bared their bodies tonight, there’s always been an emotional connection between them. Since the day Kara came to work for her, there’s always been more to their relationship than meets the eye. She only hopes Kara’s felt it, and still feels it, too.

“Sorry about the desk. I’ll call maintenance tomorrow and have them look at it,” Kara says when they pull apart just enough to make eye contact. Kara doesn’t hold her gaze long, however, and redirects her attention to the fist-sized hole in the wood just to Cat’s right.

“That’s tomorrow. What are you going to do right now,” Cat asks after a moment and lets her head gently thud against the unbroken part of the desk beneath her.

Kara locks eyes with her again and hesitates for a moment before she smiles at her again. “I guess now it’s _your_ turn. Although, you should’ve gone first.”

“Mm,” Cat hums in agreement and nods as best she can as she remains on her back atop the desk.  

Kara slides her hands down Cat’s sides and over her hips. She teases Cat’s pelvic bone with a light touch before she detours around the woman’s sex and roams over Cat’s thighs.

“Now who’s teasing,” Cat rhetorically asks as she writhes beneath Kara’s tender ministrations.

“I’ll try to make it worth the wait,” Kara quietly says with a small smile before she begins to glide her hands up Cat’s inner thighs, moving higher and higher toward her sex again.

Cat emits a strangled moan as she tries to stifle the sound and mostly fails. She attempts to take a deep breath and ends up squirming while she licks her lips with uncontrollable need. Kara’s hands are close, incredibly close, to where she needs them to be, but the other woman keeps pulling back before her fingers can explore.

She furrows her brow and closes her knees once Kara’s hand retreats. Her knees block Kara from moving any closer to her and prevent the younger blonde from leaning in. She looks up with concern as she meets wide, curious and questioning eyes.

“Did I already do something wrong?”

“No,” Cat says with a bit of a pout. Her concern grows with each passing second. “Are you hesitating because you’re _afraid_ you’ll do something wrong?”

“Well, I’m worried about that, but it’s not why I’m going slow. Either you’re really impatient or I’m teasing too much.” Kara laughs a little through the last part, but it sounds more like a nervous laugh. “But…I _am_ afraid of hurting you. I… Look what I did to the desk. And you’re, well, you’re tiny.”

Her eyebrows immediately shoot up with a flare of anger and shock.

“Not, like, you’re a small person or have a small mind. Your frame is tiny and you’re so short and—”

“That doesn’t mean I’m fragile,” she explains. “But…if you’re that worried…”

Kara nods.

“There is something you could do that won’t unleash your super strength accidentally.”

“Tell me,” Kara says, ready to learn and also intrigued.

“How about I show you,” she counters. Cat tangles a hand in Kara’s hair and spreads her legs again, allowing Kara to lean in close before she directs the younger woman down to her inner thigh. “Give your mouth something to do that doesn’t involve talking.”

Kara’s eyes widen. She looks a little startled, but she also appears eager to learn. Like any eager student, she dives right in. She starts to pepper kisses along her thigh as she builds up to Cat’s sex. Occasionally, she darts her tongue out and wets an area before she carefully bites into it.

Cat’s breath hitches and she brings her leg closer to Kara as she tightens her fist in long, blonde hair. Her nails scratch against the back of Kara’s neck, but Kara doesn’t even respond to it.

“Your senses are dulled,” Cat says, but it comes out as more of a question.

“Mhmm,” Kara answers against her skin just as she reaches the apex of the other woman’s thighs.

“Is there…a way for you to be more…open to pain and pleasure triggers?”

Kara pulls back enough to speak, but her breath still tickles the inside of Cat’s thigh. “I lowered my defenses earlier. When I…you know. Do you…do you want me to do it again?”

“Not if you don’t want to, but I can’t imagine you feel much of anything right now.”

“Um, a dull pressure where your hand is. I can feel your body and the desk, but anything like claw marks or a punch to the face or gut wouldn’t really effect me.”

“Well, I’m not going to _punch_ you,” Cat explains. “But I might claw a little. Don’t you want to feel the effect you have on me?”

Kara’s expression lights up with understanding. “Yeah, that… Sorry, I guess I wasn’t really thinking. Um…okay.”

Cat watches as Kara closes her eyes and takes a slow, deep breath in and out.

“Okay,” Kara says again. “Go ahead.”

Cat loosens and then tightens her grip on Kara’s hair. Kara whimpers when her nails scratch her neck that time and her voice breaks off as she relaxes and lets bliss consume her.

“That…works,” Kara slowly and breathlessly says before she smiles brighter than the sun.

When their eyes meet again, Kara looks happier than she has in weeks.  Cat can’t say she feels any differently because the truth is that this isn’t just a release for Kara, it’s one for herself. A metaphorical release, which will complement the physical one she’s about to experience as soon as Kara continues.

“Thanks you,” she says.

“I haven’t even done anything yet,” Kara says with a hint of laughter in her voice.

“Yes, you have,” she firmly says and maintains eye contact to ensure Kara knows that the younger woman has already done so much, tonight and many other times before. “But please, resume what you were doing.”

Her voice is casual and light, but her body is screaming for Kara. Her body craves satisfaction now that it’s been tantalized and primed by hands, lips and teeth.

Kara thankfully lowers her head and licks the rest of the way up Cat’s thigh from where she left off until she’s parting Cat’s folds with her tongue. She licks all the way up to Cat’s clit and groans with almost animalistic thrill.

Cat gasps and let’s out a strangely high pitched sound of pleasure. She’s rarely made noises like that, but Kara brings out a rare and, surprisingly likeable, side of her. She acts quickly and slams her free hand onto the edge of the desk before she curls her fingers around it and holds on for dear life. She keeps Kara’s head in place for a moment and applies a little more force than necessary, but she’s ready and painfully desperate.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she chants as Kara flicks her tongue against her clit again and again while Cat keeps her there. She enjoys it a little longer before the need to feel more overwhelms her. She gently pushes Kara’s head down and moans when the younger woman’s nose brushes against her clit during her descent. “Use your tongue again.”

Kara takes the instruction well and slides her tongue inside Cat as far as she can reach.

Cat whines and bucks her hips against Kara’s face. “Mm. Yes. _Yes_ , Kara.”

The younger blonde persists with the action even as Cat continues to roll her hips and arch her back for more. The two of them meet in the middle to complete each thrust of Kara’s tongue and neither one of them can contain their moans.

Cat lets go of the of the desk and slides her hand up on her own leg to rub her clit. “Faster,” she breathlessly orders. “Harder.”

Kara meets each of her requests quickly enough and even presses her forearm down on Cat’s hips to keep her relatively still. Kara’s strong enough to hold her down and prevent even the slightest movement, but Cat still has wiggle room, and she uses it.

Cat doesn’t jerk as much, mostly due to Kara’s restraint, but she rides out the building orgasm from its peak to its beautiful decline. She cries out when it hits her and her hips rock back and forth in a short and quick motion as she revels in her release.

She’s more than aware of the fact that everything between her legs is wet and sticky and she’s sure Kara’s face is coated in evidence of what they’ve done. Her eyes are closed as she steadies her breathing, so she can only assume until she finally manages to bring herself back to reality. She’s proven right when Kara slides up her body and hovers over her with her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

“How’d I do, Miss Grant?”

“Mm,” she briefly looks away and starts to chuckle before she looks up at Kara with a smile. “Perfect. Come here.”

Kara leans in and Cat tastes herself on the other woman’s lips. She hums in approval before she pulls back and wipes the rest of her face clean.

“You’re probably going to want to shower,” she says to Kara.

“I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one,” Kara replies with a wide smile and crinkled eyes. “I can fly us to your place. It’s closer.”

“Carter’s home. If he hears or sees you, he’ll ask questions.”

“Oh, um, well, you can always come over to my apartment. I don’t think you’ll like it, but… Oh, or I could just drop you off at your place. Sorry, I just kind of forced the joint shower option on you.”

“It’s fine, Kara,” she smiles up at the other woman and runs a hand through her hair before she tucks a few strands behind Kara’s ear. “I wouldn’t mind sharing a shower with you. I suppose Carter _should_ be asleep, so if you don’t leave my room I doubt he’ll notice anything.”

“I can do that,” Kara beams down at her.

* * *

Almost as soon as she steps out of the elevator, the air around her shifts. Kara clears her throat and flashes her a quick but forced smile as she approaches with a latte for her.

“Thank you,” she says with a furrowed brow and pursed lips. She looks around the room and sees Winn, James, and Lucy staring at them. They all shuffle one way or the other when she looks up, but she knows they were staring because it’s completely obvious they were trying to hide the fact that they were spying. “Why are your… _friends_ looking at us?”

Kara’s eyes are wide and there’s a faint tint to her cheeks. She looks over her shoulder at the group, which has dispersed a little more, and then turns back to her with a nervous smile.

“Don’t get mad,” Kara starts to say.

“Oh, that is not how I want to begin my day,” she replies with an annoyed tone. “In my office. _Now_.”

She takes her latte from the younger woman and breezes past her as she struts across the room and into her office. Kara doesn’t walk in until she sits down at her desk. She squirms and tugs on her skirt as she adjusts in the chair then pulls herself closer to the desk. The hand she uses to pull herself forward grazes the gaping hole Kara made the previous night and she has to clear her throat in an attempt to ground herself. She can’t let herself get lost in the memory of last night or she might try for a repeat on the balcony in the hopes that no one will be able to see them out there.

“Um, Miss Grant?”

“Shut the door,” she orders without looking up. Her gaze is drawn to the broken wood and the longer she maintains the appearance of indifference toward Kara, the easier it’ll be for her to avoid getting uncomfortably aroused.

She hears the door close and takes a deep breath before she looks up. She runs her fingers along one of the edges of the hole while Kara cautiously crosses the room.

“So…I…Well, my friends…out there,” Kara slowly says, and Cat fears she preparing to babble.

“Just spit it out,” she insists. “Why do I feel like I’m standing in a glass display at the zoo in my own office?”

She motions to the glass walls behind Kara that separates her office from the bullpen where Lucy, James, and Winn continue to pretend to work while they glance up every few seconds.

“Right,” Kara breathes out and smiles again. “Um, okay. So, th-they know. They know I’m Supergirl. Lucy only recently found out and she’s still not entirely thrilled about it, but Winn and James have known for a while.”

“And?”

“Well, it’s… They _suspect_ that I was elsewhere last night. I, uh, completely forgot about game night so they all showed up at my apartment. And, as we both know, I wasn’t there.”

“So they _know_ you weren’t at home and _suspect_ you had a date?”

“Yes.”

“What does that have anything to do with why they’re staring?”

“Because they think I have a crush on you.”

“You gave them that impression,” she asks with raised brows.

“Well, after the whole Adam thing and then the second assistant thing they started to think that I was…over-performing for you and you were being unreasonably cruel. They thought maybe there was something going on and when…when I didn’t show up last night, they figured I finally did something about whatever it is they think we’re doing.”

“Obviously they’re not wrong,” she says as she looks from Kara to the group on the other side of the glass. She refocuses on Kara again before she continues. “Do they know they’re not wrong?”

“I didn’t tell them who I was with last night, if that’s what you’re asking. But they might not believe any lies I try to tell them.”

She sighs. “Honestly, Kara, how you managed to keep your identity a secret for so long is truly beyond me. I’m actually surprised no one else in this building aside from the four of us know about Supergirl.”

“S-so, are you mad at me?”

She looks up and sees a puppy dog pout on Kara’s face. It’s adorable, but it’s also unnecessary.

“I’m not mad. In fact, all I can think about doing is breaking more things. At least, if that’s what it takes to get you off.” She grins up at Kara like the cat that ate her assistant, which she did in the shower last night and led her to the conclusion that Kara can be loud during sex and, when that happens, it’s incredibly hard to keep the younger woman quiet.

“I- Um…well, I guess I could clear my schedule again. As Kara Danvers. Supergirl might have some last minute conflicts, but—”

“Be at my place at nine tonight. Call or text if you’re going to be late so I can get a head start if I need to.”

Kara bites her lip, but releases it as she smiles and blushes. She lowers her head toward her chest and Cat admires how Kara’s ponytail swishes and bounces back and forth against her neck and shoulders when she nods.

“And keep your hair in that ponytail if you can. It’ll be nice to grab.”

Kara’s blush darkened to almost a tomato red. “Yep, mhmm,” the younger woman quietly agrees. “See you tonight.”

Kara starts to leave, but Cat stops her again when she says, “Oh, and Kara?” She waits for Kara to turn around and look at her before she adds, “Apparently, I’m not the only one that doesn’t need X-ray vision to see right through you.”

Kara looks back at her friends. They’ve stopped their little game and finally, truly went back to work by then, for which both women are grateful. “As long as you’re the only one that sees _all_ of me and wants to _keep_ seeing all of me, I’m okay with that.”


End file.
